


Marco... Polo...

by Goth_Prostitute



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:09:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Prostitute/pseuds/Goth_Prostitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Pron... The City is in a heat wave so Henry and Will try to cool off in the pool but things soon heat up in there as well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marco... Polo...

**Author's Note:**

> _non bet'd... Teddy did the mistakes..._
> 
>  _i don't own anything associated with Sancturary... just using it as a place to put my perverted mind..._

Henry watched Will swim laps along the pool’s length. The City was in the middle of a heat wave. Everywhere was either, closed down because it was too hot, or they were blowing air conditioners at full blast. One good thing about the heat was that there hadn’t been any real abnormal activity since it had begun. The rest of the gang had all gone to some ski lodge in Europe, thus, this was why Henry and Will were lounging by the pool. Henry was still watching Will when he had an idea. He slipped off his swim shorts and slid quietly into the water. Will was lost in his own world so it was easy for Henry to paddle silently behind him. Will screamed when Henry grabbed hold of his foot, but soon regained his composure. “What the fuck Henry?!” he yelled.  
“Just wanted to say hi is all.” Henry smirked as he treaded water in one spot.  
“Yeah well,” Will said, “You could’ve done it without scaring the shit out of me.” Henry smirked again and swam around Will in lazy circles, slowly herding him into shallower water. “You know you kinda look like a shark swimming around me like that.” Will pointed out, standing up in the waist deep water. Henry nodded and before Will could get away, he rushed forward and grabbed Will tightly around his waist. “Nom nom.” Henry gnashed his teeth comically. Will’s face went from a glare to a smile before he broke out in a fit of giggles. “You are such a freak Henry.” Will smiled. He pulled Henry in closer for a kiss when he felt something poke his stomach. Looking down he finally noticed that Henry was naked. “Oh.” he said, eye’s widening, “What a nice surprise.” Henry growled low in his throat before closing the gap between them and pushed his lips onto Will’s. Will moaned as Henry flicked his tongue over his own, making Henry buck his hips into Will’s groin. Will’s cock swelled with the heat of the moment. Henry moved his attentions to the tantalising vein in Will’s neck. He licked over the pulse, clamped his lips down and sucked. Will cried out and pulled Henry’s head closer into his neck, as if he wanted Henry to suck the life out of him like a vampire. Henry’s hands wandered over Will’s body, scaping his nails light over the sensitive skin. Will was gasping and pumping his hips over Henry's leaking cock. “I want you now.” he breathed. Henry quickly pushed Will’s swimmers off and fisted the hard cock with long, slow strokes. “You want me hmm?” he whispered against Will’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. Will groaned and pushed his hips forward. Henry growled and lifted Will onto the edge of the pool, so he was still standing in the water. He slowly pushed a finger into Will’s tight hole and groaned when it sunk in smoothly. Will writhed and moaned as Henry made quick work of opening up his lover. They both sighed as Henry’s cock slid deeply into Will’s ass. Henry pulled back until he was almost out and slid in again. “God yes.” Will groaned, “Harder.” Henry took Will’s word and started to pound harder. His balls slapped rhythmically against Will’s ass as his cock slid heavily in and out of his lover’s tight hole. “OH MY GOD!” Will cried out as Henry hit his prostrate. Again and again, the head of Henry’s dick slid over that sweet spot making Will gasp and shudder. Henry felt Will’s ass clench around him and knew the Will was close so he sped up his rhythm. Harder and faster they moved together, writhing in ecstasy. Their groans of pleasure becoming primal and instinctual. Will came with a cry, spurting his hot load over his head and across his stomach. Henry pushed himself in to the hilt and released his load deep into his lover. Slowly they caught their breath and Henry slid out. Leaning forward he laid a lazy kiss on Will’s mouth. That was when he heard the thunder and he felt the first raindrop land on his back. Both he and Will laughed as the rain started. The heat wave was over for the City, but just beginning for them.


End file.
